


you’ve got something burning up inside

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Five times Kimi tried to make Seb come with his fingers alone but got distracted along the way and one time he finally did.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	you’ve got something burning up inside

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere in 2014 when Seb joined Ferrari and became Kimi’s teammate. 
> 
> It’s basically just almost 2,5k words of smut.

_1._  
This had to be a dream. Kimi was sure of it. After all these years, he _finally_ had Sebastian Vettel in his bed. They’d been friends for so long, Kimi had given up on the hope they’d once do something about the sexual tension that was always simmering between them. But something had finally snapped earlier that evening, after Seb told Kimi he had joined him at Ferrari and that they would be teammates next season. They’d both been so happy, laughing and smiling at each other and Kimi had hugged Seb so tightly and before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing wildly, falling into bed. 

That’s how Kimi ended up with three fingers in Seb’s hole, wiggling them around, trying to find the perfect place inside of him and knowing he found it when Seb bucked his hips and whimpered loudly. Kimi watched him with hungry eyes, soaking everything in just in case this was the only time he’d get to do this. Seb was so responsive to all of Kimi’s touches. His head was thrown back, his wet and rosy lips parted and taking in shuddering breaths as his hips ground down back onto Kimi’s fingers. The whole scene made Kimi harder than he’d ever been.

Everytime Kimi probed against Sebastian’s prostate, a thick drop of precome dribbled out of the younger man’s dick. It made Kimi wonder... could he make Seb come from just his fingers alone? Sebastian didn’t let him dwell on the thought for too long because he started to beg Kimi for more. 

“Please Kimi, I’m ready, fuck me... _Bitte_!” 

And who was Kimi to deny such a sweet request? 

Later though as he fucked Seb into the bed - the German moaning and trashing underneath him - he wondered again and vowed he’d try and find out next time. 

_2._  
Kimi didn’t get a chance to find out next time. Seb was a whirlwind of need on top of him, desperately fucking himself on Kimi’s fingers, whining and mewling as he did so. 

“Fuck Kimi, I need to feel you inside of me,” Seb moaned, looking at Kimi through half mast eyes. He kept riding Kimi’s fingers, his dick hard and leaking against his own belly, smearing precome everywhere. 

The Finn tried to slow him down a bit, but Sebastian was having none of it. Searching for the lube on the bed, Seb found it and lubed up Kimi’s dick with it. Then he practically just hopped onto Kimi’s cock and went to town. Kimi didn’t stand a chance but he definitely wasn’t complaining. There certainly would be other opportunities in the near future. 

_3._  
Almost. Kimi almost had what he’d wanted for weeks now, he was _this_ close at making Seb come on his fingers. But then Seb had to go and say something that turned his world upside down. 

“ _Scheiße_ Kimi... fuck, fuck, why are you so good at this? God, _I love you_...”

Kimi froze, staring at Sebastian in disbelief and wonder. Seb opened his eyes, confused as to why Kimi had stopped. 

“What? Kimi? What’s wrong?” he asked, worried. 

“You said you loved me?” Kimi looked equally worried, unsure whether Seb said it in the throes of passion or if he really meant it. 

“I did?” Seb’s voice shook a little and he looked absolutely terrified.

Kimi removed the fingers that were still inside of Seb and wiped them off on the covers while he moved his clean hand to Seb’s face, cupping his cheek. 

“Did you not mean it?” he asked softly, looking into Seb’s glistening eyes. 

Grabbing hold onto the hand that was still cupping his cheek, Seb’s eyes widened as he tried to convey Kimi that his words were truer than anything else he’d ever said. 

“Oh Kimi, I meant it. Of course I meant it, I’ve loved you for so long,” he said with a trembling voice, squeezing Kimi’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. 

“Good. That’s... good,” Kimi whispered before he kissed Seb deeply and he tried to put all his feelings for Seb into the kiss. 

It was another missed opportunity, but Kimi didn’t mind. He got to make love to Seb that night and it was the best sex he’d ever had in his life. 

_4._  
The next time was the morning after Seb’s love confession. Kimi had woken up before the younger man, giddy with the knowledge that Seb loved him and that this wasn’t just a fling to him. Kimi watched Seb sleep peacefully for a minute and felt his heart beat faster at the thought that this man was now his. He sighed contently and was about to touch Seb and wake him up to finger him until he came but then Seb shifted and opened an eye to look at Kimi. 

“Hi,” Kimi said, voice hoarse from not having used it yet this early in the morning. 

“Hello,” Seb grinned happily. 

Snuggling closer to Kimi, Seb closed his eyes again and they fell back asleep with their limbs tangled together. 

_Next time_ , Kimi told himself as he felt himself drift off. 

_5._  
Kimi knew he had lost yet another opportunity as soon as he laid his eyes on Sebastian. They’d been separated for almost two weeks. Seb had been on a short holiday and visited his family in Germany. And as much as Kimi had meant to finally make Seb come from just his fingers alone tonight, he felt the overwhelming need to possess him and remind Seb to whom he belonged. 

“Hello, I missed you too,” Seb let out a breathless laugh as he was pressed against the door and kissed hungrily. Kimi dragged Sebastian to the bedroom and pushed him down onto their bed. 

“Gonna fuck you into this bed,” he growled as his hand cupped Sebastian through his jeans, making Seb moan and push back into his touch. 

“Fuck Kimi, yes, please, I want you to do that. Oh god, I missed you so much.”

They were both desperate and in only a few minutes Kimi had Seb on his front with his ass sticking out in the air, his fingers deep within him, probing around and massaging his sweet spot in the process. Sebastian was moving with him, whimpering his pleasure into the pillows and shuddering everytime Kimi hit him inside just right. Reaching around with one hand, Kimi closed his hand around Seb’s erection, thumbing the tip and sure enough, Seb was wet already, his dick dribbling precome everytime Kimi touched his pleasure spot with his fingers.

“One day...” Kimi murmured. 

Seb lifted his head and turned it around to look at Kimi, looking confused. “One day what?”

“One day I’m going to make you come from just my fingers. I wanna see if I can make you do that, Seb.” 

Seb moaned at the words and tightened involuntarily around Kimi’s fingers. 

“Shit, I... I think I could, Kimi. It’s so good, you are always so good...”

It pained Kimi to say his next words, but he knew he couldn’t muster the patience to bring Seb to orgasm with just his fingers tonight. He really needed to fuck him. Right now. 

“Not tonight.” 

He scissored his fingers one last time before he removed them. Then he smeared lube all over his dick, his breath hitching as he stroked himself a couple of times.

“Need to have you now,” he murmured into Seb’s ear while he draped himself over him from behind. “Can I, Seb?”

“God _yes_ ,” the German hissed when he felt the head of Kimi’s hard cock rub over his hole. Kimi felt his eyes roll back as he slid himself inside, balls deep, Sebastian hot and tight around him. And hearing Seb gasp and moan high in his throat only made it better. 

It was over sooner than they both would have liked, both hurtling towards the edge in record speed. And it left Seb with a well used and leaking hole, his limbs weak from a powerful orgasm as he sprawled them across the bed and Kimi still hopelessly in love with the cheeky German. 

_+1_  
“Fuck Seb, yes, _suck me_ ,” Kimi groaned, his fingers tangled in Sebastian’s hair, gently guiding his full lips on his throbbing dick. 

“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” he praised. He felt Seb smile around his mouth full of cock and he looked down to see Seb staring back with watery eyes and they were shining with adoration for Kimi. 

Kimi had finally figured out why he’d never succeeded in making Seb come on his fingers. He just lacked the patience because his own dick would always be begging for attention as well. So maybe if he came first, the most urgent need would be quenched for a while and he could take all the time in the world to work on Sebastian... 

Feeling his orgasm coming closer, Kimi started to move his hips and held Seb’s head still as he fucked his cock in and out of his mouth, careful to not choke Seb. Relaxing his jaw and throat, Sebastian let Kimi do as he pleased, still trying to lick and suck him as best as he could. 

Kimi loved Sebastian like this, his submission to Kimi was beautiful and it always turned the older man on so much to know that Seb trusted him enough to give himself to Kimi like this. And the knowledge of what Kimi was about to do to him brought him closer to the edge, his fingers gripping Seb’s hair even tighter, making Seb moan around him. 

The orgasm crashed over him and he grunted lowly as his come filled Seb’s throat. Sebastian was desperately trying to swallow it all but some still leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Kimi’s hips stilled, but Seb still sucked him gently, licking and sucking on the head, making sure he had caught every drop Kimi had to give. 

Kimi petted Seb’s hair, trying to catch his breath. Seb chuckled when he looked up at Kimi’s blissed out face. “It was good?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kimi shook his head, amused. “No, it was awful,” he obviously joked, taking a tissue from the nightstand and cleaning up the droplets of come that had escaped Seb’s mouth. Then he pushed Seb onto his back on the bed and teased his legs apart. 

“Now it’s your turn,” he grinned. 

-

“Oh god, Kimi, _fuuuuck_ ,” Seb was a moaning mess already and Kimi had only just started. He had started with one finger but quickly added one more when he observed that Seb was more than ready for it. 

“You’re such a slut for this, Seb,” Kimi heard himself say, watching Seb’s every reaction to his ministrations. 

Seb moaned and nodded. “I know,” he whined. “I... I can’t help it, Kimi. You make me feel so very good.”

Kimi had to kiss him for that and he leaned down to do just that, pushing his tongue past Seb’s lips and he kissed him leisurely, still moving his fingers in and out at a slow but firm pace. He didn’t want to make Seb come right away, so he only pressed against his sweet spot every once in a while, making Seb tremble and pant into the kiss as he did so. 

“Do you think you could come from my fingers alone, Seb?” he asked, looking at Seb with dark eyes. 

Nodding his head wildly, Seb gasped, “yes, yes, Kimi, I could. I’m already so close.”

And he was, Kimi noticed. Seb’s cock was hard against his belly, the tip almost purple and wet and jerking whenever Kimi hit inside just right. 

“Please Kimi, I have been so good, please let me come,” Seb sobbed out, his hips chasing Kimi’s fingers and trying to take them in even deeper. 

Knowing that Seb was right - he’d been such a _good boy_ for him earlier - Kimi started to move his fingers faster and made sure to press them against his prostate everytime he moved them in. Sebastian was now totally lost in the pleasure. His eyes were closed, his jaw slack with pleasure and Kimi couldn’t stop watching him, loving that he could reduce Sebastian to this shivering, whimpering mess with just his fingers. 

Kimi went for the finish and trust his fingers in one more time and this time he kept them pressed against Seb’s sweet spot, his fingers making a come hitcher motion over and over again, gently applying a steady pressure. It made Seb tremble and sob, his eyes flying open to look at Kimi with fire in his eyes. 

“Oh my god...” he moaned, his voice coming out high and cracked. 

“You’re close?” Kimi grunted, his own dick coming to life again because damnit, Sebastian was so sexy and lovely like this. 

“Oh Kimi, yes, so close.” Tears started to form at the corners of Seb’s eyes and Kimi kissed them away while he murmured, “you ok, darling?”

“Yes, yes, it’s just so good, I wanna come _so bad_.”

Kimi kissed him once again, his fingertips still pressing deep inside, massaging and wiggling his fingers against Seb’s sweet spot. 

“Then come fore me, Sebastian, come on my fingers, let me feel it,” Kimi told Seb, wishing he could capture the moment Seb came. 

Because it was a sight to behold... Seb was so beautiful as he fell apart on Kimi’s fingers. He arched his back and his hole clamped down tight on Kimi’s fingers as he shuddered, crying out Kimi’s name over and over while he came untouched over his own belly, his dick pumping out blurts of thick white come, his hands gripping the sheets in tight fists. 

As the orgasm slowly ebbed away, Seb relaxed back into the bed, shivering with Kimi’s fingers still deep within him. 

“Kimi,” he whimpered. 

Kimi slowly removed his fingers from Seb’s hole and his dick twitched as he looked at the now loose opening. Seb bit his lip as he stared at Kimi’s cock. Kimi let him look and stroked his fingers through Seb’s hair, leaning down to kiss him. 

“This is what you do to me, Seb. Can never get enough of you,” he whispered against the German’s lips. 

Seb opened his legs invitingly and urged Kimi to get in between them. He smiled up at Kimi and said, “then have me.” 

And Kimi did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. And if you’ve got a prompt or fic idea, feel free to drop those as well.


End file.
